Entre la Tormenta y la Calma
by Oveja Negra
Summary: El sonido de la lluvia golpeando en la ventana intenta tapar, inútilmente, los sonidos de la tormenta que arremetía dentro de estas cuatro paredes. Yullen


¡Hola a todos! Acá me encuentro inaugurando esta cuenta con una historia que escribí una noche de imsomnio y que sineramente no puedo creer haya escrito. Supongo que fue una especie de catarsis y, en el fondo, me gusta escribir historias tristes, sí, soy medio rara. Además estos dos tienen una relación medio difícil y oscura, ¿verdad? Por eso es que me gustan tanto jeje

**Warnings:** Yaoi/boyslove/p0rn/como gusten, Yullen, al que no le guste puede volver atrás, después no quiero escuchar ninguna queja, yo advertí.

**Disclaimer:** Dgray-man no me pertenece (desafortunadamente), este maravilloso manga le pertenece a Hoshino Katsura. Simplemente tomé prestado sus personajes para torturarlos un rato.

Now... on with the show!

* * *

**Entre la Tormenta y la Calma**

* * *

El sonido de la lluvia golpeando en la ventana intenta tapar, inútilmente, los sonidos de la tormenta que arremetía dentro de estas cuatro paredes. Un relámpago irrumpió en la oscuridad de la noche iluminando momentáneamente la habitación, nuestros cuerpos, creando arabescas figuras en la pared que parecían estar bailando una danza de antaño. El rugido del trueno retumbó en todo el lugar llegando a hacer chirriar algunas ventanas y viejas puertas, pero éste palidecía en comparación con el torbellino de deseo que se había apoderado del dormitorio.

¿Cuándo había empezado esta serie de encuentros furtivos? ¿Cuántas veces ya el calor de tu cuerpo que contrastaba con tu fría personalidad me había hecho llegar a ese pico del más puro éxtasis? Francamente no me importaba.

Un gemido, del que más tarde me avergonzaría, escapó de mis labios al sentir tu lengua jugar con mi pezón. El leve movimiento de tus labios contra mi piel fue la única advertencia que tuve antes de que mordieras con suficiente fuerza como para que un pequeño chillido de dolor llenara la habitación. Tus ojos se encontraron brevemente con los míos, brillando con esa sádica satisfacción antes que retomaras con tu control sobre mi cuerpo. Maldito bastardo, en tu mente enferma encontrabas satisfacción en el dolor, en provocar estas reacciones primitivas en mí. Y lo pero de todo es que lo disfrutaba. Disfrutaba cuando dirigías esa ira tan característica tuya hacía mi y la convertías en un placer idílico, el cual la Iglesia miraba con desprecio. Pero no me importaba, porque sólo en estos momentos puedo bajar la guardia y dejarme atrapar por las garras del pecado.

Una pequeña casi imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro a la vez que deslizaba mis manos por entre tu cabello para luego tirar de él no con demasiada fuerza pero sí con la necesaria para que sisearas y succionaras vigorosamente mi sensible pezón. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Al parecer yo no era el único que disfrutaba de la mezcla de placer y dolor. Quizás esa era la única forma que conocíamos para comunicarnos, o al menos la única que servía entre nosotros.

Me mordí la lengua para no gemir como una de las tantas mujeres que habían pasado por la cama de mi maestro al sentir tus manos callosas aferrar mi miembro con firmeza. Otro relámpago iluminó la habitación por breves instantes que me fueron suficientes para ver tu rostro sobre mi pecho dedicándome esa sonrisa sádica que tanto odiaba y me excitaba a la vez. Esa sonrisa que prometía mucho más por venir y que avivaba la llama de deseo que me mantenía funcionando. Un temblor sacudió mi ser que nada tuvo que ver con el trueno sino al sentir tu cuerpo firme y desnudo moverse contra el mío hasta que tu boca se detuvo a centímetros de la mía. La punta de tu pelo acariciaba mis costados provocándome cosquillas que fueron acalladas al sentir tu aliento acariciando mis labios.

-¿Qué te pasa moyashi? ¿Hoy no vas a gemir como la putita que eres?- recorriste mis labios con tu lengua, con largas y sensuales lamidas hasta que la retiraste cuando mi lengua buscó la tuya. Un patético gemido retumbó en mi garganta y esa mueca estaba de vuelta en tu cara. –Ya me parecía extraño.

-Eres un bastardo…

-Lo sé… y eso te gusta, mira que duro estás.

Cerré los ojos y apreté mis labios con fuerza, no iba a darte la razón, no iba a hacerlo a pesar de mi traicionero cuerpo que cobraba vida bajo tus manos. Era sofocante. Esta llama que ardía en mis entrañas y que era la perfecta antagonista de la tormenta que arreciaba afuera. Sin embargo no podía evitar compararte con la tormenta, tan lleno de vigor y una fuerza maravillosa y destructiva a la vez. Eso es lo que eras, una fuerza de la naturaleza de la que debía cuidarme si quería salir ileso, pero ya era tarde para preocuparme por eso. Estaba metido en el mismo ojo de la tormenta y no tenía deseos de salir hasta alcanzar la cima del éxtasis.

Fue un acto inevitable. Sentir tu mano moverse sobre mi erección, apretando deliciosamente donde debía era una sensación más fuerte que mi convicción. Un rubor bastante notable en mis mejillas apareció al escuchar el gemido que había liberado. Eras un maldito bastardo, de eso no había duda. Eras un bastardo que disfrutaba de manipular mi cuerpo como un instrumento para verme temblando de placer con tu poder. Eras un bastardo, sí, pero uno con talento.

-Ngh… Kanda…

Sabía que luego me sentiría muy avergonzado por mi forma de actuar, pero dos pueden jugar el mismo juego. Tus movimiento tomaron velocidad y por sobre mis propios jadeos podía escuchar los tuyos. Clavé mis ojos en los tuyos que estaban fijados en mi rostro, viendo detenidamente cada gesto que me provocabas. Saber que tenías ese poder sobre mí te encantaba, te excitaba y lo sabía. Por eso le sacaba el mayor provecho posible, al fin de cuentas era mi forma de sentir poder sobre ti. Y, aunque quizás en menor medida, estaba consciente que lo tenía.

Tus movimientos se detuvieron y una ráfaga de aire frío que se filtró por la ventana y acarició mi erección con sus gélidas manos provocándome un escalofrío nada placentero, pues no se comparaba con el calor de tu mano. Solté un quejido por el cual luego me molestarías a la vez que me incorporé lo mejor que pude soportando el peso de mi cuerpo con mis codos. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te habías detenido? No tuve más tiempo para pensar, tu boca había impactado contra la mía, ahogando el gemido de sorpresa mientras caía a la cama. El impacto hizo que nuestros dientes chocaran y tuve que controlar mi cara lo mejor posible para que no se notara mi dolor. No era que a ti te importara y había soportado peores malestares. Un fino hilo de saliva mantuvo nuestros labios conectados cuando detuviste el beso hasta que lo cortaste pasando la lengua por tus labios como si acabaras de comer el más sabroso platillo preparado por Jerry.

-Sí que eres una puta, moyashi- mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y mi respiración se hizo entrecortada al sentir tu mano izquierda bajar lentamente por mi pecho a la vez que tu aliento acariciaba mi oreja en una forma deliciosa -¿Te gusta que te toque? ¿Te gusta gemir y abrirte de piernas para mí?

Esta vez no se trataba sólo de mi orgullo, sino que sentía que me faltaba aire para poder contestar a eso. Debería sentirme enojado por sus palabras, incluso humillado, pero no era tan hipócrita para negar que en el lugar más oscuro de mi alma disfrutaba de ello sobre manera. Si simplemente no se tratara de ti no sería tan caprichosamente orgulloso. Si existiera un término medio… pero no. Contigo era dolor o placer. Elegir uno de los dos extremos, o a lo sumo una mezcla de ambos.

Tu mano finalmente alcanzó mi entrepierna pero para sorpresa mía, y aunque no lo admitiera desilusión, no te detuviste ahí como hubiera querido. Un gemido de impaciencia salió de mis labios y puedo jurar que escuché como reíste entre dientes por encima del ruido de la lluvia golpeando en la ventana. ¿Qué estabas planeando hacer? Sentí como los ojos se salían de sus orbitas y un rubor que pondría en vergüenza a una rosa se extendía por mi rostro y cuello.

-¡Ah!

¡Bastardo! Eso sí había dolido. Un par de lágrimas cayeron por la comisura de mis ojos mientras mordía mis labios para que ningún sonido de dolor saliera. Cerré los ojos al sentir como movías tus dedos dentro de mí. Dos dedos sin preparación ni lubricante alguno, ¡maldito sádico! Sin importarte siquiera el dolor en el que estaba sumido, bruscamente abriste mis piernas y pudo sentir como tus dedos se deslizaron aún más dentro. Intenté cerrarlas por la disconformidad pero me lo negaste manteniéndolas abiertas con el brazo que no estabas usando para prepararme. Siseé entre dientes pero solo sonreíste esa estúpida sonrisa al ver mi mirada de enojo.

-¿Qué es esa cara de sufrimiento? Ya deberías estar acostumbrado con todas las veces que follamos, moyashi- esos dedos se movían cada vez más profundo –Aunque debo admitir que sigues igual de estrecho que la primera vez.

-¡Para y-ya! ¡No usaste lubricante idiota!- tu cejo fruncido fue la única advertencia que tuve antes de que empujaras un tercer dedo dentro mío, no pude retener las lágrimas que rodaron por mis sonrosadas mejillas -¡Ah!

-No seas llorica imbécil, pareces una niña.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo no eres el que tiene… ¡ah! ¡D-deten-te! ¡BaKanda!

-¡Con un demonio, moyashi! Cierra esa maldita boca a menos que quieras usarla para algo mejor.

-Eres un idiota.

Traté de lograr esa mirada asesina que tan bien habías perfeccionado con los años, pero no tenía el mismo efecto si me encontraba con las piernas abiertas y tus dedos tocándome de esa manera tan impura. Sumándole, claro está, las lágrimas que seguían cayendo de mis ojos. Dolía, y mucho, pero poco a poco podía sentir ese placer oscuro que traía el dolor y mis gemidos y quejidos de dolor comenzaron a tomar un tinte menos lastimero y uno más parecido al placer. Odiaba tener que darle la razón a Lavi pero en este caso debía tragarme el orgullo y hacerlo. Realmente era un masoquista. Aunque supongo que sólo el hecho de estar con Kanda me hacía calificar para el puesto.

Retiraste por fin los dedos y para mi bochorno un gemido de protesta sonó en la habitación. Tu mueca de satisfacción no tardó en hacer acto de presencia. Como detestaba estas reacciones y sentimientos ambiguos que despertabas en mi con tus actos y gestos. Sobre todo esa mueca, que tanto me provocaba borrarla de un golpe y a la vez me excitaba con sus promesas ocultas. Supongo que ese era el punto contigo, había que leer entre líneas para poder llegar a comprender el todo. Incluso así era casi imposible llegar a entenderte.

-¿Ves como te comportas como un niño? Dejo de tocarte y chillas como ramera.

No era el único niño aquí, basándonos en actitudes éramos los dos un par de niños disfrutando de hacer aquello que nos había sido prohibido. Pero ya no quería pensar, no quería detenerme a analizar cada uno de tus movimientos. Mi respiración se hizo entrecortada al verte escupir en tus manos y luego masturbarte con rápidos movimientos, un leve tinte rosa en tus mejillas. Eso es lo que quería. Quería sentir tu calor envolviéndome y quemándome por dentro. Esa exquisita combinación de dolor y placer. Olvidarse de cualquier prejuicio y consecuencia, volver a ese estado primitivo que tanto nos libera.

-Esto va a tener que ser suficiente- tu voz sonaba ronca y producía escalofríos en mi ser –Se acabó el lubricante así que tómalo como hombre y deja de comportarte como un perfecto estúpido.

¿Un perfecto estúpido? Quizás, pero no iba a ser el único en caer bajo esa denominación. ¿Acaso no éramos ambos unos perfectos estúpidos al seguir repitiendo este acto pecaminoso y poner nuestra integridad como exorcistas en riesgo? El pez por la boca muere baKanda, deberías saberlo. Me hubiera gustado tanto decirlo en voz alta y ver la expresión de furia en tu rostro, pero no iba a hacerlo porque aún más que verte enojado deseaba sentirte dentro de mí tocándome en sitios que nunca nadie había tocado. De esta manera podía burlarme por un momento de la soledad.

Apoyando firmemente las plantas de los pies en el colchón elevé mis caderas para facilitarte un poco el acceso, hecho que jamás confesaría al menos que quisiera escuchar tus insultos hasta el cansancio. Por suerte, siempre lo interpretabas como mis ansías previas y esta vez no fue la excepción. Con una mano mantuviste mis caderas en el aire mientras que con la otra guiaste lentamente tu miembro hacia mi entrada. Nunca dejaba de maravillarme este momento, como mirabas entre fascinado y excitado el punto de nuestra unión recordándome, inevitablemente, a un niño con un juguete nuevo. Era el único momento en el que inconscientemente te permitías ser vulnerable, y eso no tenía precio. Una oleada de orgullo se estrelló contra mi pecho al saber que era el único que gozaba del privilegio de verte en tu momento de mayor debilidad.

Con un movimiento fuerte y rápido de tu pelvis atrás quedó el orgullo, los pensamientos, la tormenta que parecía aullar afuera y cualquier otro tipo de frivolidad que no se relacionara con esta unión tan íntima. Un gemido por lo bajo se hizo paso por entre tus labios mientras que un grito retumbó en mi garganta. La saliva, definitivamente, no era un buen lubricante. Maldito bastardo, ya quisiera ver como aguantarías el dolor si te encontraras en mi posición, es tan fácil quejarse sin ponerse en los zapatos del otro. ¿Qué puedo esperar de alguien tan frío? Y tampoco podía reclamar nada, jamás había dicho que te detuvieras.

Algo tibio y húmedo subió desde mi barbilla, pasando por mi mejilla hasta alcanzar mi ojo maldito que había cerrado a causa del dolor sin haberme percatado de ello. Abrí los ojos y me encontré frente a frente con esa mueca tan característica tuya luego de que te hayas relamido los labios. Habías lamido una de mis lágrimas y habías disfrutado sabiendo que eras el causante de ella. Bastardo insensible. Un leve movimiento de tus caderas hizo que me olvidara de mi enojo. No sólo insensible, bastardo también.

-No pongas esa cara- dijiste luego de lamer el resto de mis lágrimas –no te sienta nada bien, pequeño idiota.

Cualquier insulto que tenía en la punta de la lengua se convirtió en un leve gemido cuando comenzaste a moverte dentro de mí. Sabías que hacer para mantenerme a raya, para que actuara como tu quisieras y te odiaba por eso. Te odiaba por hacerme necesitar estos encuentros furtivos como si de una dosis de droga se tratara. Aunque en el fondo sabía que no era enteramente tú culpa. Pero era mucho más fácil, y menos pavoroso, echarle la culpa a un tercero a tener que hacer una introspección. Y me daba miedo zambullirme en la oscuridad de mi alma sin saber con lo que me podía encontrar.

Tus movimientos continuaron con ese vaivén lento, casi hipnótico; y aunque estaba agradecido porque lo tomes con calma al mismo tiempo me preguntaba el porque. Nunca antes te había importado si estaba adolorido o no, sólo te importaba descargarte y llegar al orgasmo disfrutando de mi dolor. ¿Es que acaso te preocupabas por mí? Es cierto que dolía, pero había aguantado cosas peores. Un nuevo gemido, esta vez más lastimero, salió de mi boca y pude sentir la duda en tus movimientos. Mi corazón empezaba a acelerarse pero no por las razones obvias. No me estaba gustando este giro en nuestra relación, no me gustaba en lo más mínimo. No debías preocuparte, no debías involucrarte tanto cuando no tenía nada para ofrecerte excepto mi cuerpo. No era justo ni honesto de mi parte. Debía parar con esto, ponerme firme y decirte que ya no podíamos seguir haciéndolo, pero ya me había vuelto adicto.

Un nuevo haz de luz incandescente entró por la ventana y sentí como mi respiración se quedaba atorada en mi garganta al ver esa mirada desnuda de furia en tus ojos negros. La luz del relámpago le dio un efecto mucho más sombrío a tu mirada, aunque sin esa luz seguí pareciéndome escalofriante. El trueno no tardó en llegar pero lo sentí como una pequeña vibración en comparación con la voracidad que adquirieron tus embestidas. Si no fuera porque estabas sujetando fuertemente mis caderas estaba seguro que podría haber terminado en el piso. Manteniendo la velocidad y la fuerza de tus movimientos inclinaste tu cabeza hacia la mía y sentí el temblor que recorrió mi cuerpo al escuchar la ira apenas contenida en tu voz.

-Ya deja de pensar en idioteces, ¡imbécil!

-¿K-Kanda?

¿Cómo pudo saber? Acaso… ¿sabe lo que estaba pensando? No, imposible, pero aún así un pequeño sentimiento de duda se aferro fuertemente en mi mente.

-¡Che! ¡Mírame moyashi!

Y así lo hice. Clavé mis ojos en los tuyos y fue como si mágicamente me olvidara de todas las dudas y restricciones y simplemente me deje llevar. La miríada de sonidos que escapaban de mi boca llenaba la habitación haciéndole frente a la estruendosa tormenta afuera. Quizás más tarde habría lugar para la vergüenza, el pudor y el remordimiento; pero aún no era momento. No iba a permitirme otra cosa que no fuera disfrutar de este momento, de sentirte sobre, alrededor y dentro de mí. De observar cada pequeño detalle en tus facciones, cada cambio, cada gota de sudor que recorría tu rostro. Tus ojos brillando con concentración para poder mantener el ritmo y finalmente alcanzar el clímax.

El dolor se había disipado en mayor parte y le había cedido su lugar al placer, pero el poco que queda se mezclaba con el placer de una manera tan perfecta que me encontraba extasiado. Probablemente el dolor fuera el castigo del Señor por estar realizando un acto pecaminoso y por eso lo recibía de brazos abiertos acogiéndolo en mi seno. O al menos así deseaba verlo. De esa forma me recordaba que todo acto tiene su consecuencia y que a pesar de empeñarme en salvar el alma de los akuma no dejaba de ser un destructor. Habías sido tú el que me había abierto los ojos a ese hecho en Mattel.

Mi respiración se volvió entrecortada y podía sentir como se unía al mismo ritmo que la tuya. Estábamos cerca, ya muy cerca de alcanzar la cima. Tus movimientos seguían manteniendo la misma fuerza pero ahora eran un poco erráticos, ya no se notaban tan en armonía como antes. La tensión en mi cuerpo se hacía cada vez más insoportable y pronunciaba tu nombre como un mantra una y otra vez en busca de un escape a esa sensación. Tu cabello había creado una cortina negra que nos envolvía dentro y aún así pude ver con claridad tus ojos brillando con lujuria.

-Tócate moyashi.

-¿Qué?

-Tócate. Quiero ver como te masturbas y te vienes mientras te follo.

Si hubiera sido otra la situación hubiera soltado una sarta de insultos dirigidos hacia ti, pero hubiera sido muy hipócrita de mi parte dado el momento. No por eso pude evitar que mi sonrojo se hiciera más notable. No me di cuenta del nuevo ángulo de tus penetraciones hasta que tocaste ese punto adentro mío que me hizo gritar tu nombre y mandar a volar mis inhibiciones. Usé mi mano con la inocencia para tocarme despertando nuevas sensaciones que con la normal no lograba y pude escuchar un gruñido por lo bajo antes que incrementaras la fuerza de tus embestidas. Me faltaba el aire y estaba seguro que no podría disimular bien mi rengueo luego pero francamente me tenía sin cuidado. Ya estaba tan cerca, tan cerca…

Y finalmente un relámpago con su luz intensa cegó mi vista. Todo lo que no fuera esa sensación de extrema paz y placer se borró de mi mente por unos breves instantes y hubiera deseado quedarme ahí pero el líquido tibio que manchaba mi mano y tus erráticos movimientos me llevaron de vuelta a la realidad. Tus ojos, que estaban fijos en mi entrepierna, momentáneamente se clavaron en los míos y pude ver, con sorpresa y algo de orgullo, que un leve tinte rosado cubría tus mejillas. Bastó con una sola embestida más para sentir tu cuerpo tensarse y luego esa sensación incómoda de tu semilla en mi interior. Genial, ahora iba a tener que ir al baño para poder limpiarme, bastardo.

Inspiré profundamente cuando te saliste de mi cuerpo y estoy seguro que esa risa corta y apagada fue al ver mi mueca de repulsión al sentir como tu semilla comenzaba a salirse manchando las sábanas. Sonreí disimuladamente y me limpié la mano lo mejor que pude en la sábana mientras te recostabas a mi lado. Sí, disfrútalo mientras puedas, al fin y al cabo las sábanas son tuyas. Vamos a ver cuanto te dura esa satisfacción cuando veas el desastre que hicimos.

Por largo tiempo el único sonido en la habitación era el de nuestra respiración que con cada bocanada de aire iba volviendo a la normalidad. Disimuladamente te miré por el rabillo de mi ojo y sentí de nuevo ese cosquilleo que traía consigo el remordimiento al verte acostado y con el ceño fruncido a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados. Sé que tratándose de ti verte relajado era algo impensable, pero aún así, por alguna extraña razón, me dolía verte de esa manera. Y más me dolía porque podía jurar que la razón de tu tensión fuera mi comportamiento extraño, mis pensamientos llenos de duda y recelo. Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, porque ahora que el fuego se iba apagando los pensamientos regresaban.

No me había percatado que la tormenta era ahora una ligera llovizna. Me volteé, quedando así tumbado en mi estómago, y me puse a admirar los tribales que dibujaban las gotas de lluvia sobre el vidrio. Era un cambio relajante ver los interminables caminos que formaban en el vidrio para luego desaparecer tras la cornisa. Incluso las pequeñas gotas de agua tenían un camino por recorrer antes de llegar a su fin y aunque eso me reconfortaba, saber que no era el único con un camino por delante, últimamente ese camino se me volvía borroso. Giré mi cabeza y miré con ojos tristes tu rostro que a pesar de la tensión tenia un aire sereno. Todo gracias a ti. Cada vez que miraba hacia delante, para emprender ese camino que Mana me había dicho era tu cara y tu actitud la que me arrastraba de vuelta. Y ese poder que tenías sobre mí no me gustaba para nada.

-Moyashi…

Me sobresalté al escuchar tu voz y ver que tus ojos estaban mirando fijamente los míos. Tan ensimismado estaba en mis pensamientos que no me había percatado que habías girado levemente la cabeza para poder mirarme. ¿Hace cuánto que estabas así, mirándome con esos ojos que parecían querer decime algo y a la vez turbados por ello? ¿Por qué… sentía tantas ganas de llorar? Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió el momento y en parte me sentía agradecido por ello.

-Walker, sé que estás ahí- la voz de Link sonaba firme y contenida –Sal de una vez que una pila de documentos por revisar te está esperando.

Fue un segundo que miré alarmado a la puerta y cuando volví a verte tus ojos se habían endurecido y desprendían esa frialdad de siempre. Definitivamente el momento se había esfumado y me iba a quedar con la intriga de lo que hubiera pasado luego si el alemán no hubiera tocado la puerta. En parte estaba agradecido por la interrupción, sí, ¿pero por qué sentía este creciente sentimiento de remordimiento? ¿Hubiera sido mejor dejarse llevar y acabar eso que matamos sin antes intentar? Tenía que irme, alejarme de allí, no podía permitirte que me dificultaras las cosas más de lo que ya estaban.

Siseaste algo entre dientes, probablemente en japonés porque no pude captar lo que dijiste, dirigiéndome una mirada que me heló la sangre antes de darte vuelta y quedar de espaldas a mí. Jamás nos habíamos acurrucado luego de tener relaciones, Dios permita que des una muestra de afecto, pero estaba vez lo sentí como un golpe bajo que me sacó todo el aire de los pulmones. No era mi culpa que tuviera que irme, debiera irme. Aún así, no quería hacerlo. Era como si una fuerza invisible me retuviera e imposibilitara que me moviera.

-¿Qué demonios esperas? ¿Qué el condenado inspector derribe la puerta? Vete de una maldita vez.

Un sonido de sorpresa escapó de mis labios al escuchar esas palabras salir de tu boca como si de misiles se tratara. Me quedé helado, con los ojos bien abiertos clavados en tu espalda esperando algo, lo que sea. Pero nunca nada llegó. Traté que mi suspiro pasara desapercibido en vano, podría ponerme a gritar como loco y aún así seguirías dándome la espalda. Bajé de la cama y me vestí lo más rápido que pude sin poder evitar el siseo de dolor cuando luché por ponerme el pantalón. Mientras me abrochaba el último botón de la camisa dando una imagen más presentable me dirigí hacia la puerta sin atreverme a voltear a verte. No sabía que me daba más miedo encontrarme, si tus ojos fríos y acusadores o tu espalda indiferente. Simplemente me limité a abrir la puerta y cerrarla suavemente tras de mí.

Link estaba parado al costado de la puerta con una cara llena de disgusto gracias a Timcampy que se encontraba muy cómodo en su cabeza moviendo la cola de un lado a otro como si de un gato contento se tratara. Sentí como una sonrisa se apoderaba de mi oscuro humor al ver esa escena, era realmente impagable. Al percatarse que estaba allí, Tim aleteó felizmente y se posó en mi cabeza luego de volar en círculos alrededor mío. Le di un par de palmaditas hasta que un carraspeo capturó mi atención. Oh claro, me había olvidado de Link.

-Lo siento Link, ya sabes como peleamos Kanda y yo y pues-

-Ahórralo Walker.

Parpadeé un par de veces, nunca antes Link me había interrumpido y menos para dejarme escapar sin ninguna explicación o excusa alguna. Seguía mirándome con esa mirada calculadora, preparándose para mi reacción que no fue más que un asentimiento respetuoso con mi cabeza. Devolviéndome el gesto, el rubio comenzó a caminar en dirección a nuestra habitación esperando que lo siguiera. Sacudí mi cabeza en un intento de despejarme, gesto que Tim no me agradeció por mandarlo a volar y me lo hizo notar cuando me golpeó la cabeza con sus patitas antes de acurrucarse nuevamente. Ya había tenido suficientes emociones fuertes por esta noche y antes de que el alemán volviera a hacer algo que me sorprenda me apresuré hasta alcanzarlo. Nunca hubiera imaginado que una pila de documentos fuera una opción tentadora.

Como de costumbre el recorrido fue silencioso, sólo el eco de nuestros pasos y la pequeña llovizna golpeando en las ventanas llenaban el silencio del lugar. Y hubiera sido un silencio agradable si tan sólo tus ojos perturbados no se hubieran quedado grabados en mi mente. Con cada paso que me alejaba de tu habitación la oscuridad en mi se volvía más opresiva y a la vez mi camino más enfocado. Me detuve en una ventana a ver nuevamente las gotas de lluvia sobre el vidrio. ¿Era acaso esto lo que realmente quería?

-Al parecer el mal tiempo continuará mañana también.

Me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de Link tan cerca y giré rápidamente para encontrarme con la figura del inspector a meros pasos de mí. Maldición, estaba bajando mi guardia más de la cuenta. Miré una vez más la ventana y traté de esbozar una sonrisa. Si Link se había percatado de la tristeza tras esa sonrisa no dijo nada sólo se limitó a mirarme detenidamente.

-Al parecer…

Reanudé mis pasos pero esta vez ya no eran tan firmes ni seguros como antes. Enseguida pude escuchar los pasos del alemán tras de mí pero mi mente no los registró por mucho tiempo, ni siquiera a los suaves ronquidos de Tim que se había quedado dormido sobre mi cabeza con el movimiento. Nuevamente me encontraba en mi camino, nuevamente hacia la oscuridad que parecía recibirme con brazos abiertos. Al menos hasta mañana, cuando se desate la tormenta.

* * *

-.-.-

Espero les haya gustado leerla como a mí escribirla.

Cualquier comentario, crítica constructiva o lo que se les ocurra sientanse libres de dejarme un review que lo leeré encantada. Y si no, gracias igual por leer mi pequeño engendro. Yuulen 4ever!

xoxo


End file.
